Plays of Fate
by Selena Dobrev
Summary: The second time around, you make it count.
1. Sweet Child of Mine

**A/N**: Cousin requested this story. First time writing for this fandom, so please bear with me.

_Sweet Child of Mine_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

The pain wasn't as everyone had deciphered it. The pain wasn't so much that she couldn't handle it. No, she could handle it, she knew she could. She had been in many fights and had sustained many wounds, and every time there was a battle wound she could handle herself. This pain was nothing in comparison of what she had felt in those fights that was pain. This she could handle, she could do this on her own. Still there was the cold spider of fear embedded deep inside her and she wanted him there, by her side. Yet, there was Mia sitting at her side, holding her hand.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now!" Mia reassured soothingly.

The young Toretto's warm expression did little to settle her nerves. Sheen of sweat covered her body, her spine arching from painful contractions. Her mind was becoming delusional with pain. The images of a pair of penetrating dark brown eyes and a sinful pair of lips were all that kept her spirits high. Starring up at the ceiling her mind tried to force the pain out, attempting to numb it. It had begun to work until the sound of approaching footsteps altered her priority, a woman in white with a comforting smile stood at the edge of the bed, inspecting her. The doctor exchanged a few words with Mia and the aiding nurses before settling with a curt nod of her agreement.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's lips, "Did you hear that Letty, it's time!"

"Yeah, I did." Letty breathed out, slightly panicked. "Where is he?"

Mia gingerly brushed a lock of brown hair from her face, "He's on his way, I promise!"

Letty could only breathlessly nod her acknowledgement, a glimmer of sympathy flashed in Mia's eyes. The nurses began to prepare her, settling the small framed woman into a comfortable position. Leticia sucked in a harsh breath; this was where everything was going to change. The bursting open of a door, followed by the hollering voices of security was enough to gather her constantly shifting mind's attention. The nurses quickly barricaded the doors to prevent the riled up security from entering.

The doctor was about to interject when Mia spoke up, "He's my brother! He's here for her." The doctor only offered a brisk nod before returning to prepping her patient.

"I'm here," A deep, alluring voice rattled the brunette from her thoughts. He was instantly at her side, large, warm fingers intricately interlacing with hers. "I'm here." His voice was softer, reassuring her.

Letty smiled tiredly, "You took your sweet time." He chuckled, even on the verge of giving birth she had the spitfire attitude he admired.

"Leticia, I need you to be strong for me." The firm tone of the doctor drew the petite woman's attention with a weak nod, "Push!" Push she did. Her body complied too her manic request. After a few seconds, she grimaced through the pain, Dominic and Mia squeezed each hand comfortingly, and she was grateful for their support. "You're doing great, just a little further, alright Leticia, push!"

With a strangled cry, everything drowned out into the background. Panting, bleary with exhaustion, Letty collapsed against the propped pillows behind her. The noises in her surroundings were muffled. Through it all, she vaguely heard Mia's overjoyed voice, her eyes wide with delight.

"Look Letty, there's your daughter, isn't she beautiful?" Mia whispered happily.

The reality of her words took a moment to comprehend for the brunette. She was another human's mother. She didn't know how to respond, she was a loss of words, and nothing could describe the feelings bubbling to life inside her. Mia had explained Jack's birth to her on more than one occasion, but nothing had prepared her for this. Finally, she'd meet the child she'd waited for nine months. Wrapped in a pink blanket, her daughter was placed into her arms. Piercing eyes of the darkest brown held her gaze; no doubt his, her heart instantly swelled with emotion.

"She's beautiful," Dominic murmured quietly, Letty's gaze flickered to him and his eyes held a mixture of feelings, but the bliss was indeed there.

"She has your eyes," Letty smiled gently through her exhaustion, brown eyes softening at the distant look in the new father's eyes. Dominic leaned forward, pressing his cool lips against her forehead tenderly, she relished in the feeling of his warmth.

He lifted their still joined hands, pressing his lips against the back of her hand, pulling away slowly to look her in the eyes, "Thank you." Never had she heard his voice filled with such raw sentiment in front of strangers.

"You should give her a name," Mia coaxed softly.

Letty watched with weary eyes at the four people in the room that awaited their response, swallowing hard, she looked at him, he nodded, they had spent many days, many nights thinking of names, a new one popping up in their heads every few seconds until one seemed to settle permanently in Dominic's mind. The name rolled shakily off her lips as she looked down at the tiny being in her arm that stared up at her with wide eyes. "Serena Evah Toretto."

* * *

It had been two weeks since she'd given birth; she had returned home, 1327, in all its glory. The window was open, letting in a calm summer breeze. She was happy to leave the hospital, to return to a less demanding room. Resting against the propped pillows of the canopy bed, she was able to calmly think. It had been a long two weeks, filled with constant visits of friends, feedings, and deep thoughts. Through all their difficulties, separation, reunion, the recollection of her memories, they had finally come full circle. She watched as her daughter rustled in her sleep, moving here and there before she settled in her slumbering state. When she was awake there was silence, but when she was hungry then it was chaos. She could be loud if she wished to be.

Just like her father, Letty had affectionately mused during her first experience. Jack was already enthralled by his newborn cousin, his future play friend. The door opened, the focus of her eyes was quickly the smooth, chiseled chest of the man she loved, he was truly every sculpture's dream, with a body even Adonis would envy. Traveling hungrily up his body, her lips curved into a playful smirk once they met a pair of penetrating brown eyes.

Dominic chuckled, "Are you done staring?"

Letty arched a fine brow, "I was gazing." She amended with a devilish gleam in her eyes, "Just admiring the view."

"Ah, is that what you were you doing?"

"Yes."

"I'm not entirely convinced of that," His voice was raspy and low, as he approached the bed and leaned over her. There was an indescribable softness, a radiating warmth to his words.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Letty whispered, her gaze brimming with unspoken emotion.

"Never."

"Good." She leaned up slowly, their lips barely touching, just the subtlest of grazes of hesitation. Letty could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek and neck. Slowly his mouth had hotly descended upon hers. She gasped in sensuality; he wasted no time to brush his tongue against the flesh of her lips and slide it past her them. The carnal warmth and gentleness of his lips moving over her soft ones left her breathless. Her eyes half-lidded fluttered shut, her fingers skimmed up the length of his arms to brush of his head, while her other arm wrapped around his neck, urging him closer. His strong arm locked around her waist, his hand gliding up to cup her cheek, each part of her chilled skin his fingers touched flared with a seething heat. A new sensation stirred, awakening in her. The single kiss was both, chaste and sinful, sweet and powerful, experienced and domineering, all at once. The contrast ignited a greater fire inside her. Her delicate body instinctively arched to mold to his hard one. The feeling was almost foreign, one she always reveled in, a feeling of completion.

Skillfully Dominic turned over so Letty was straddling his lap. All sense evaporated, giving in to instinct as he explored every curve of the hot cavern of her mouth. His warm fingers brushed against the milky skin of her thigh, creating a trail of fire in their wake under the flimsy, large t-shirt she wore.

Breathlessly, both drew apart. Their chests rose and fell in shallow, uneven breaths. Letty's sultry laugh filled their bedroom, "There's still four weeks left, Dom."

He smirked, capturing her lips once more. "This is more than enough."

Leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his, she pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. "You're never more than enough for me." He chuckled warmly.

The soft cooing of giggles altered their attentions; both glanced over to the dark oak crib. His own dark brown eyes stared back at him, a bubbly laugh and smile on the innocent face. Leticia smiled tenderly, disentangling herself from Dominic as she walked over to the crib, brown eyes watching her all the while. She scooped up her daughter, her giggles growing. Serena reached out a flailing hand to touch her mother's cheek. Letty returned to her lover's side, sitting on the edge of the bed as Dominic took their daughter into his arms.

Letty watched on happily, "She's perfect. She's exactly like you."

Dominic raised a brow good-humoredly, "Did you expect anything less? She's a Toretto."

The brunette shook her head, smiling teasingly, "I meant temper wise."

The older Toretto scoffed playfully, "I thought her temper took after you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Letty laughed, a smile found its way onto her lips. "We'll see in a few years to come. She'll have you wrapped around her finger in no time."

Dominic smiled fondly at his daughter, "She already does."

The petite woman leaned her head against his shoulder, a solemn expression overtaking her all humor she once possessed. "You think we can do this, Dom? Raise a child?"

"We will," Dominic reassured after a moment. "She'll grow up without all the bullshit."

"Dom." Letty chided gently, "Language."

"Relax, she won't remember."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we can say anything in front of her."

The once illegal street racer gave her a knowing smile, "Mia's rubbing off on you already, huh?"

Letty rolled her eyes, "Don't start." She watched as he rocked their daughter to sleep in idle motions, her eyes slowly closed, revealing the soft pale pink of her eyelids. "We made one hell of a cute kid."

His lips tugged upwards, twisting into a crooked smile, she adored so much. "We sure did."

Letty pressed a kiss against his shoulder, resting her head against his arm, eyes closed, committing this single moment to memory. "For once, everything is really okay." She wished so desperately for her words to be true.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, I appreciate the feedback and it helps to motivate me to write more!

**A/N**: Serena Evah is basically meant to mean 'Peaceful life', which is what they want for her, for any of those wondering. This is my first time writing in this fandom, so please bear with me if they're a bit out of character, I'm still learning about their character traits and what kind of dialogue they'd say. I haven't decided if this will be a one-shot of if I should continue, please let me know in a review, thank you!


	2. Familia

_Chapter 2: Familia_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

To most, sunrises brought the comfort of having a clean slate, the promise of a new day and a new hope. To her, it was a bleak reminder that she would always be debating her past and future. Leticia may have looked fragile, but in truth she was anything but. Sunrises hardly brought her any comfort anymore. Remnants of the night still remained, and light hues of blues began to brighten the distance ahead.

Six months had passed since the birth of her daughter, her newfound world. She stood in the kitchen leaning over the sink and staring out the window towards the garage. She could easily make out the new, sleek charger Dominic had been working on, nearby was her black Camaro, her new customized baby. A smile found its way onto her lips. It was nearly perfect. The past six months had brought on many changes, and today they were doing their annual month barbeque with the entire crew.

She stepped outside, the heels of her black boots barely grazing the wood of the porch. Dressed in flimsy pair of gray shorts and a white tank adorned her figure. Dark locks falling in a waterfall of curls and waves to her mid-back and side swept bangs. She'd been rising in the early hours every morning to work on her Camaro. The rest of her day was devoted to her two loves in life, Serena and Dom.

Scooping her hair up into a messy high ponytail, she instantly went to work. Working on an engine was the only passion in her life that could rival motherhood. Her eyes drew together in concentration, lost in a world of her own and ignorant to the new arrival into the garage. She wiped a hand across her brow, stretching out a kink forming in her neck. It had definitely been too long.

She sucked in a breath as a large hand glided across the exposed skin of her taut torso, the effects of pregnancy long gone. The bare graze sent a fire coiling in the pit of her stomach; she nearly dropped the wrench in her hand.

"Need a hand?" A deep, soothing voice whispered in her ear enticingly.

Letty barely stifled a moan forming in her throat, she smirked playfully as she dropped the hood of her car closed, turned to meet his gaze, and leaned against the sleek vehicle. Brows rose questioningly and eyes dancing with obvious amusement, "Are you offering?"

"Maybe," He chuckled.

She gave him a once over, taking in his appearance, gray sweat pants and a white beater. She breathed a small laugh, "Did you intend for us to match today?"

"Nah, just a lucky coincidence," Dom smirked, his strong arms snaking around her waist, they traveled down further, cupping firmly against the bare skin of her thighs before he hoisted her up and perched her on the hood of her Camaro. She leaned up, brushing her lips against his briefly as their noses grazed, their eyes half-lidded, and the warmth of their breath lingering between them. Her body instinctively arched obediently to a single touch of his fingers, arms twining at the base of his neck as he stood between her legs, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"I like coincidences," Letty murmured teasingly against his lips.

"Me too," He whispered temptingly. After a savored moment, with great strength of will, Dom reluctantly withdrew his lips from hers, pausing only to press a sweet kiss to her lips once more. A barely there smile lit up his lips as her body cried out at the loss of his lips presence. "Now you gonna tell me why you're up so early?"

"Why are you?" Letty challenged with subtle tilt to her head, revealing the smooth skin of her neck. She would never fully understand the power her subtlest motions had over him, how the tiniest shift in her body made her all the more desirable.

"I was missing you too much in bed to be able to sleep," Dom spoke with a knowing smile.

She was never the most sentimental person, but such simple words made her feel like the most important person in the world, even if for a moment, though she'd never admit out loud. Suddenly her throat felt dry and constricted as she whispered with a forced laugh, "Are you really going to pull a cheesy line like that on me?"

"Not if ain't the truth," His hushed reply came a moment after.

"What if you don't like the answer?" Letty breathed out more of a question, her eyes willing him to oppose, almost pleading him to.

"Letty," His voice wrapped around her name so tenderly, something so simple as saying her name shouldn't have sounded so startling anymore, yet it tore a line of tingles down her spine. He didn't miss the glossy appearance of her eyes.

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face and he has Serena," She murmured sharply. He watched Letty choke on her words, watched her strain against the rising lump in her throat. Right then, he knew she was at war with herself. She looked up at him almost helplessly. Even through it all, she refused to allow those tears to cross the brim of her eyes. "And there's nothing I can do, every single time he takes her away from us. I know he's dead, I know it's a dream, but still, she's our daughter and I can't lose her even if none of its real."

He didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms, and she placed her head on his shoulder, it was only when he could no longer see her face that she let one slip. For a few moments it was silent. The atmosphere was still warm, full of life and security. His eyes tapered sadly, his lips pressed against her forehead gently. "That's never gonna happen; no one will ever take her away. I promise."

"I know." Her face buried into the crook of his neck, and hands wove tightly around his waist.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

She mustered a smile, "Okay."

* * *

The suns morning rays burned down upon the two sleeping forms within the bed, the sunlight had peeked enough over the window to cast a glow onto the young brunette's face, her eyes squinted from the brightness. Groggily, she sat up, propped by her arm. The haze from her eyes began to clear; the sun had only begun to rise, signaling the dawn's arrival. Dominic's room faced the horizon, and he was the first person the sun always greeted in its wake. Letty shivered, the sheets of the bed were cool against the bare flesh of her thigh; the fabric of her shorts had ridden up to reveal the skin below. Dom's arm was woven around her and their entwined hands rested against the flat of her stomach. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, his arm drawing her back further into his chest, offering her his warmth. She smiled at the sweet gesture. He had felt the slight shudder of her body. Raising their joined hands, she pressed her lips against the back of his hand, and she felt him smile against the base of her neck.

"Good morning." She whispered soothingly, "Again."

Dom smirked, "Morning. Feeling better?"

She glanced down at his still closed eyes, a smile forming on her lips, leaning down to plant a tender kiss to his forehead, as if to coax him to awaken. He shifted towards her, seeking out more of her warmth. He murmured with a contented sigh, "You didn't answer the question."

Letty laughed softly, "Yeah, I am." The expression on her face was of genuine peace.

A small tender smile crept onto her face, and her slender fingers traced the smoothness of his skin, the dark circles under his eyes. How long had it been seen either of them slept so serenely? Slowly, he began to stir, eyelids rising to expose piercing brown orbs, still dazed with sleep. He offered her a lazy smile; the single act stole the breath from her lungs.

"Good," Dom spoke quietly, voice slightly rasped with sleep.

Letty leaned over him, gently sealing her lips over his in a chaste kiss, parting slowly and pressing her forehead against his tenderly, "Thank you."

"I know another way you can thank me," A mischievous gleam entering his eyes as he turned them over in the bed as Letty gasped in surprise, and soon she was pinned beneath him, his body hovering over her. "I prefer this method."

She laughed, "You sure you can keep up?" Before either could speak another word, they heard a soft cry, which was music to their ears. She leaned up to kiss him, the tenderness of his lips still danced along hers as she pulled away, "Seems like someone else is ready to start the day."

"I'll get her, you rest up," Dom said as he reluctantly disentangled their limbs. Letty sat up and stretched out her stiff appendages.

"It's okay, we might as well get ready," Letty smiled surrounding by the comforter. "The others should be arriving anytime now. You know Roman; he'll pop in at any time." Dom chuckled, but nodded. Soon the entire family was up, Letty dressed in dark, denim cut off shorts and a form hugging black tank, and black ankle length boots. Mia wore a simple blue and white sundress, hair up in a loose ponytail. Dom opted for dark jeans, a bandana hanging from his back pocket and a black beater, once again they matched, Brian taking a more casual appearance of a white t-shirt and faded jeans. Noon came quickly and soon their driveway was filled with two Koenigsegg CCXR.

"I smell something cooking!" A familiarly voice called from around the corner of the house.

"You're always hungry," Brian joked, beer in one hand as he flipped a few burgers on the grill. He took in the sight of his best friend, only to raise a brow when he saw the Israelis woman at his side, his hand wrapped intimately around her waist. He raised a brow, "Something you wanna let me in on?"

Roman laughed before all humor dispersed from his expression, "Shut up."

"Someone had to love him and his big forehead," Another voice quipped mockingly, Roman glanced over his shoulder to shoot a glare at his other friend, Tej Parker.

"Yeah, you're both so funny," He snapped with sarcasm.

Brian lifted his hands defensively, "Okay, okay, I'm happy for you man, for both of you."

Roman pulled at his collar, "That's more like it, thank you."

Tej smirked, grabbing a beer from the nearby cooler as he glanced questioningly at the beautiful brunette. "So were you high on something when you chose to date him?" Gisele smirked knowingly at his playful tone.

"See, no respect!"

"I never knew you were so sensitive," Brian laughed, taking a swig of his beer.

"Is Roman whining already?" Letty smiled as she and Mia appeared with Jack and Serena perched at the hip.

"There's my godson," Roman immediately took Jack from Mia, the two year old laughed as he was thrown into air. "At least someone loves Uncle Roman."

Tej ruffled Jack's hair affectionately, "He's not old enough to understand what stupid is yet, give him time." Roman glared at him.

Gisele swept past both men, glancing at Letty who nodded with a smile. She took her goddaughter, cooing to her sweetly. "You've grown my little angel." Serena's reply was gurgles of happiness. Letty laughed, running a hand through her hair.

"She's growing every day; sometimes it's just hard to believe," The first time mother mused thoughtfully. Brian had asked for Tej and Roman to Jack's godparents after his birth. After the birth of her daughter, she and Dom had agreed for Brian and Gisele to be Serena's godparents. They had originally intended for Han, until his death in London, which still hung heavily on the group. Now, they all were truly connected as family.

"She'll grow up to be a very beautiful young woman," Gisele smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to the infant's temple.

"There's no doubt about that," Dom's voice rung above all, he wrapped an arm around Letty's waist, casting a fond glance towards his daughter. He raised the beer in his hand in a toast, "To family."

Everyone raised their drinks in agreement; soon they all began to assemble at the table to eat. Tej murmuring quietly to Jack who was perched on his lap playing with his new model car of a Koenigsegg CCXR, Gisele still held Serena, not yet willing to surrender her back to her parents, Roman watched her with warm gaze, Mia leaned against Brian's arm, their hands joined over her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Dom sat down, and drew Letty onto his lap, arm securely around her waist.

Her arm wrapped around his neck, taking in the sight of everyone around the table. "It's truly home now."

"It is," Dom whispered only for her to hear, they shared a quick kiss.

Brian called out, "Roman has to say grace; he reached for the chicken first."

"What man again?"

"That big mouth of yours is never satisfied is it?"

"Keep talking, Tej."

Dom chuckled, "Take it away, Roman."

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like another update! A MAJOR thank you to those who took the time to say a few words!

**A/N**: I hope I was able to keep everyone else in character, and I'm definitely going to be taking this story further, it's not going to be all fluff. There will be big time skips to come, and yes, I always loved to imagine Gisele and Roman together, complete opposites, but it would be an interesting pairing for sure! I also didn't know what ethnicity Gisele was in the series, so I went with her actress's true background. As for the godparents, I wanted to intermingle everyone somehow; it seemed the only viable way. Yes, I feel bad for keeping Han killed off, but it wouldn't seem right if no one died from their previous heist. So, sadly, he had to stay dead. Don't kill me! If he had survived I would've paired him with Cara anyways. Back to the point at hand, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!


End file.
